


What It Means To Live

by writerishuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love, Misery, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerishuman/pseuds/writerishuman
Summary: In the beginning, there was Nothing.And then there was Something.





	What It Means To Live

In the beginning, there was Nothing. 

And then there was Something. And out of that Something, two were born, Love and Misery. For a few millennia, they existed in perfect balance, with one complimenting the other. But one day, Love looked at the ground, at Man and said to the Heavens, “If Man cannot cherish me, and learn me, then I must leave. For I cannot exist in a world where my gifts go unappreciated.”   
And so, Love left. 

In the years that passed, Misery watched the world grow but it was pallid. Like someone had taken it and squeezed out all the colour from it, leaving just a shell of what it could have been, in its place.  
Misery looked at the world and wept, “My existence brings these people pain and sorrow. If only I had stopped Love! But Alas! It is too late!”   
Misery sobbed and the cries, laced with pain and regret, transcended the Heavens. And who should have heard them but Love.   
Love, then, descended from The Realm Where Man Cannot Go and said, “Oh Misery! Why do you weep so?”   
On his inquiry, Misery cried out, “Oh Love! Had I known! Had I known you, I would never have let you go!”   
“And who, pray tell, am I?”  
“You. You are Everything. You are smell of old books with yellowed pages. You are a mother who sacrifices her dreams for her child. You are the friend who stays up all night so his best friend does not cross a line from which he may never return. You are the father who keeps his emotions at bay at his own mother’s funeral so that his children still think him strong enough to protect them. You are in every action and every thought. You are every hope, dream and beauty. You are what keeps Man going. Please, come back! Come back lest this world forgets what it means to be alive!”

Misery looked at Love with hope and understanding and in that moment, Love knew. Knew that even when Man took the gifts given to him for granted, he still needed Love. Like he needed to eat and breathe, he needed to LOVE.


End file.
